


What bushy eyebrows you have, grandma!

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, JUST GIVE IT A TRY, Just my mind playing with ideas, Original Character(s), Other, Snippets, The over-used Stiles has a younger sister theme, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Stiles has a younger sister and she may not be as oblivious to things happening around her as he hoped.





	What bushy eyebrows you have, grandma!

**Author's Note:**

> In this headcanon Stiles´ sister is a year younger than him, quite a skiled mischief-maker and a hard-headed troublemaker. Just like her brother. Maybe. I didn´t come up with a name for her, so she shall be named T for now and she shall be mine and I will love her.
> 
> This is just an idea, so I have no clue if I will expand on this or leave it like this, but I got this scene/image in my head and decided to put it on paper.  
Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I am not a native speaker and not an American so if you notice any mistakes just point them out and I shall correct them.
> 
> Akki out.

The herbs /citrusy aroma was wafting through the space of the tiny shop. She got used to it, eventually, even if the first month was marked with sneezing and mild headache. The day was slow, people even slower. The Big Heads won´t be happy, but it´s not like it was her fault people would rather buy burgers and pizza instead of hand-made soaps. She leaned her head on her hands, elbows nestled near the cashier. Just a few more minutes and she can close up, the evenings always dragged. She thought of what was waiting at her back at home. Probably a cold dinner, dad at his late shift and her big brother gallivanting somewhere with Scott, testing his new werewolf powers. Oh yeah, that´s a thing! Stiles still probably thought she was oblivious to Scott´s toothy secret. She wasn´t as dumb as people assumed. Quite contrary, people tended to underestimate her and her brother. She wasn´t as spastic as him, given she didn´t have the ADD, but her child-like personality and social awkwardness probably helped with that. But seriously, the most sickly kid in the school suddenly a lacrosse captain? Scott always liked how she smelled from the shop, said it was soothing and now he almost couldn´t stop sneezing and wrinkling his nose. So, she followed them one night. Showered and in Stiles´ old hoodie because she really did smell like a garden on steroids most days. The morons didn´t notice, she did notice Scott´s not-so-sexy sideburns and the bigger than usual teeth. Oh, the glowing eyes helped too, but really what sealed the deal was probably the dramatic 10 metres high jump. Having enough for one night she trudged home, confused, scared and angry. Why didn´t they tell her? She felt slightly betrayed. Ok, she felt a lot betrayed. Ever since she came back from Poland and their babcia four years ago, Stiles was… distant. Not in a big way, he was still her big brother and as such kept being adoringly annoying. It showed in small things. The important things, for her at least. But this wasn´t small. Scott was a frikkin werewolf! She huffed, counting the cash, being extra careful, she was bad with numbers. Cashier off, lights off, doors locked, she can go home. She turned to leave when from the darkness of the parking lot suddenly jumped two figures. Snatching her by her arms and frog-marching her somewhere while babbling at her from both sides.

“What, what?! Stiles?! Scott? What the hell are you doing guys?! Let me go!” She wriggled from Stiles´ hold, Scott sheepishly letting her go after she glared daggers at him.

“We need to get you out of here! It´s not safe, you know darkness and drunk people and…stuff.” Stiles babbled lamely, Scott eagerly nodding.

“What? Why?!” She snapped, not liking the fright they gave her.

“I already told you, T, it´s not safe. You know, I thought you with your big brain would be able to comprehend such an easy concept. I am utterly disappointed and ashamed to call you my sis…”

“Is this because of the werewolves in town?” She deadpanned, having enough of Stiles being sarcastic and snappish.

“W-w-what do you mean?” Scott stuttered.

“T, please, there are no such things as werewolves. Have you been watching too many tv-shows?” She scrunched her face into a grimace of anger and hurt. Stiles had enough decency to look contrite for a second. Pointing an accusatory finger at the shaggy-haired boy who made a pretty good impression of a frog, eyes bulging out, she said:

“He is a werewolf.” Stiles huffed and puffed, waving his hands around, Scott slack-jawed couldn´t get a word out. In the end the older Stilinsky saw he lost and grumbled, turning to tug his sister to his blue jeep.

“How did you…?”

“I assumed you knew better to underestimate your own blood.” She smirked. Quite proud of herself in that moment, a smidge of hurt still colouring her expression. Scott merely snorted and shrugged his shoulders with mirth written all over his face when Stiles pointed a glare his way.

“Um, guys?” She nodded towards the jeep, where a grumpy figure was leaning against the driver´s door.

“Oh, great, we are dead!” Stiles exclaimed melodramatically; Scott huffed.

“What?” She blurted, her small form bumping into her brother. She was asking that question a lot today.

“What are you doing here Derek?” Scott inquired, annoyed. She eyed the new person warily, not recognizing him.

“Who is he?” She whispered to Stiles.

“Apparently, I´m the big bad wolf.” Derek answered, making her tense, senses ringing with sudden influx of adrenaline. She seized him with her gaze, noticing the DANGER! rolling off of him in waves. So, he is like Scott, but grumpier and probably more deadly, she decided.

“You don´t look big or bad. Scruffy enough to be a wolf, yeah, I guess.” Stiles snorted, paling immediately at Derek´s pointed glare and raised eyebrows. He has bushy! eyebrows, she thought, adding an asterisk behind the word in her mind. Derek moved his gaze to her and inhaled a deep breath.

“You are not scared.” He stated, tilting his head to the side.

“Why would I be? It´s not like it´s news for me there are wolfy people.” Stiles whirled to her, asking her if she was insane poking the wolf. She waved him away, still angry with him and concentrated on the dark-haired man. At his questioning look she answered:

“ It´s not that I´m not wary, I respect that he can kill me, but so can a car and you don´t see me shaking in front of one.” She reasoned, sliding around Derek, brushing his side slightly, to get to the back-seat door. Her philosophy to live by was- Don´t be scared of what you can´t change. She couldn´t change that Derek and Scott were werewolves or that she was a human. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have already instead of chatting with her, thus he posed no threat to her right now.

“She is your sister?” Derek smirked.

“Ha-ha, hilarious! Can we go or what?”


End file.
